zeldagazettefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zelda311/About Neo
Plus the fact that Infobox Character is ripped straight from ZP.'-- C2' / 22:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) what do you mean what is a infobox character.--Ironknuckle1 23:01, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Type it in, but I forgot that we are now sister wiki's so it's okay that we share that stuff. And did you want all the quicklinks? '-- C2' / 23:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC) oh infoboxes are the things that scroll down the side with all the information. And the one who copied those at least originally was the time warrior (that sock). And i mean weve been trying to keep people out that have been copying from other wikis unless they are affliates like Stal wiki is.--Ironknuckle1 23:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :What about all the quicklinks?'-- C2' / 23:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) well then I guess well have to talk with him about that.--Ironknuckle1 23:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ok see here was his reply and answer to your question straight from my talk page. It's simple coding. I got the idea from Zelda Wiki, but they aren't titled the same. I reworded them so it wouldn't be plagiarism, as well. You just place the link of the page you want the thing to link to in the template. Go take a look at the source coding here and you'll see. It's pretty neat what you can do with wiki coding, eh? See he got the idea of them and saw how to code it. And made different ones for here. Just like we saw like in many wikis Talk bubbles so we saw how to do it and made our own.--Ironknuckle1 23:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Not to intervene, but basically what your saying is your alliance with ZP is over and we should shut you out of the equation? Because while Neo is trying to talk about this external wiki stuff, he fails to mention the rule that users can and likely will be blocked for breaking policy. At ZP its against policy to threaten our users, seeing as your our "sister wiki" or whatever, I assumed the same went for here. --EveryDayJoe45 23:19, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I mean that you all already are treating us like another wiki just trying to become like yours so you all don't really care what happens here. I mean even I don't think this wiki is going to go very far from what it is but its nice to think that it might. I mean I like editing here because I can write new articles where all the information isn't already taken. And you can pretty much do what you want as long as you don't vandalize. I really just think of this as a fun wiki. But whatever if you all think he needs to be blocked then i guess he needs to be blocked because theirs to much against me to keep one really good knowing editor on this wiki. --Ironknuckle1 23:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) so if you think he needs to be blocked please sign below.--Ironknuckle1 23:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Agreed.'-- C2' / 23:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Im honestly just stunned that you would go against your own policy, you admin partner and your other wiki, to help Neo who has broken policy here, broken policy at ZP, and has done who knows what else. Im surprised it even had to go this far. --EveryDayJoe45 23:31, October 26, 2009 (UTC)